


Potential Lover

by Meero125



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meero125/pseuds/Meero125
Summary: Rogue had potential information about her future lover. How will she feel about it? How she will deal with him? Will he be really her lover?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own X-men, or the characters.  
> English is not my first language, so don't get mad at me when you find any spelling or grammar errors, please.  
> And most important, I don't know how this story will precede, so, help me and tell me what you think.  
> Summary and rating may differ later. And even the story title :)

Rogue smiled when she saw Logan sitting to the table holding his dinner tray. She held her tray, and moved to sit next to him. He smiled at her, "Hello, kid."  
She held her fork and moved it in the plate, "Hello, Logan."  
He continued eating his meal silently, and she leaned to his ear whispering, "I heard about your journey."  
He frowned, "What journey?"  
She shrugged, "That one you made last night. Your journey to the future."  
He groaned, "It wasn't a journey to the future."  
She asked with low voice, as she chewed her roasted beef, "Then, what was it? Everyone was gossiping about how you saw the future, and how you could change it. They say you saved us all by this."  
He got up, "I don't want to talk about it."  
She looked at him with hooded eyes, "I thought we were friends."  
He groaned again, "I need to smoke."  
She nodded and smiled, "I'll finish my dinner, and catch you in the garden."  
He scanned her pretty face for a moment, then moved out of the kitchen.  
A few minutes later, Rogue stepped at the small garden in the back, the favorite place to Logan. She gazed him smoking his cigar and breathing out the heavy smoke. She approached him slowly, and touched his shoulder with her gloved hand. He sighed and turned to look at her, "What do you want to know, kid?"  
She looked at him confused, "I want to know why you are so annoyed."  
He sighed and stared at the darkness in front of him, "It wasn't a pleasurable experience. To wake up in the morning and find out you've lived a different life. To find you have another life now. People that you thought you've lost are still here. People you've never seen are your friends. I knew things about most of us, things I was not supposed to know if I... if I haven't lived that life."  
He shook his head, "It's.. it's confusing."  
She held his hand, and pulled him to walk with her, "How far did you go?"  
He looked at her confused, so she bit her lower lip, "I mean, in that life, you lived our future, or what was supposed to be our future. How far did you go, in that future?"  
He took a deep breath of his cigar, "I guess I reached our end."  
She gasped, "Our? You mean us, the X-men?"  
He expired the smoke, "I mean us, the mutants."  
She froze and whispered, "The mutants? Our kind? All of us?"  
He nodded and sighed, "I guess the good news is that I could change that ending."  
She looked at him terrified, "How could you tell?"  
He smiled, "There are no sentinels."  
She asked amazed, "Sentinels? The old project of the anti-mutant super soldiers? They would have been the cause of our extinction? I mean in that life you changed?"  
He nodded, "Yes. And... Jean is still here."  
She looked at him confused, "She wasn't in that life?"  
He twisted his lips, "She died in that life."  
She stared at his sad face for a moment, then walked again towards a nearby gazebo. She sat down, and he sat next to her, "That's very confusing, kid. I can't deal with all of that. I spent most of the day with Charles trying to... interpret that, to know what I missed, to know what had changed, but I still..."  
He cut his sentence staring at his hands in his lap, and she asked concerned, "Many changes for you to deal with?"  
He looked at her caring eyes, "Not much, but. I can't find a rule to classify those changes. Some things have changed. Some didn't. I don't know how or why?"  
She shrugged, "You don't need to know. It doesn't matter anymore, does it? You have already changed the future, some things wouldn't change, and there's nothing you can do about it. Just feel grateful those changes were good ones. Your main aim was to save us from the sentinels, and you did it, Logan."  
He sighed, and smiled at her, "You know how to convince me, kid."  
She smiled and shrugged, "I'm your friend."  
He nodded, and was taken when she asked slowly, "In that life, we were still friends?"  
His eyes widened, and he looked at her, "Of course, kid. Nothing will ever make us apart."  
She smiled, and held his hand firmly, "I know."  
She then chuckled, "Of course except the sentinels. They would have killed us all."  
He shook his head, "They won't now."  
She cocked her head, "So, did I make it to the end? Or did I die before... you know... before you wake up, this morning?"  
He moved his hand over her white streaks, "Of course, you did survive, Marie. I would have lost my mind, if I lost you too in that awful life."  
She looked into his honey eyes and whispered, "I know, Logan."  
They stayed silent for moments, then she whispered staring in front of her, "Did I change? Was I able to touch...?"  
Her voice was chocked, and he looked at her glowing eyes, "Yes, Marie. You did a great job in controlling your powers. You were able to touch your friends without hurting them, without having them in your head. You were magnificent, kid."  
She asked him curios, "Did I meet... you know, someone? You know Bobby and I aren't together anymore, don't you?"  
He nodded, "Yes, kid. He did the same in my other life. He left you for Kitty. But you could go over it. You deserve better than him anyway."  
She asked again, "Did I get that,(better than him)? Did I have a boyfriend?"  
Logan chuckled mockingly, "Yeah, although he was not exactly a BOYfriend."  
He cut his laugh, when he saw her amazed look, so he cleared his throat embarrassed, "Yes, Rogue. You met someone. He was not really better than Iceman. Or maybe he is. I don't know if he deserved you or not. But the one thing I'm sure about, is that you loved him so much."  
She smiled, "Did he love me?"  
He stared at her for a moment, then shrugged, "For a long time, I thought he was using you. But eventually, I found out he was in deep love with you."  
Her face blushed, "Were we able to... touch each other? You know, like a couple?"  
He had a deep breath, then nodded, "Yes, Rogue. You were intimate."  
Her face grew hotter, and she bit her lower lip, before she looked away whispering, "Do I know this person, now?"  
He shook his head, "Sorry, kid. I can't tell you anymore."  
She stared at him shocked, "Why?"  
He got up, "Because although you loved him, and that made you happy, I never agreed to that relationship."  
She got up and yelled, "But why? You said we loved each other, and we were happy!"  
He held her shoulders, "Because this relationship was not a normal one, Marie. Because you fell to the wrong person."  
She shook her head amazed, "What do you mean it wasn't normal? Why was it wrong? Logan, please..."  
She was cut off by the Professor's calm voice, "I think you heard enough, Rogue."  
She turned to face him on his wheelchair. He smiled kindly, "I understand how you feel, Rogue. But what Logan knows is not what will happen here. Things had changed. We can't get sure of anything."  
She bit her lip, "Some things didn't change."  
He nodded, "And some did, drastically. The one thing we can be sure about is that you can control you powers. And that is what we should work on. Other things... let us just live and see what will happen."  
She looked at Logan, then back at him and pegged, "I need to know if I will live a normal life. I don't want to be alone forever."  
He moved his chair closer, and held her hand, "You won't. You're still twenty years old. You will have all your life to love and be loved. We will work on learning how to control your powers, so you can get that. I promise you, Rogue."  
Her eyes glowed with tears, "When? I'm twenty... and I'm still..."  
Her voice broke, and a tear escaped her eye. He patted her hand gently, "Once we're back from Boston, Rogue. Now, go get some rest, my dear. We have a long day tomorrow in the first day of the conference."  
She wiped her tears, and nodded, "I know. Good night, Professor. Good night, Logan."  
They wished her good night, and she walked back to her room. Charles looked at Logan blaming, "You can't tell her, Logan."  
Logan put his hands in his pockets, "I never intended to. You know how I feel about it."  
Charles nodded and murmured, "I'm still shocked myself."  
Logan nodded, "She needed hope. She needed to know she would be fine."  
Charles looked at where she disappeared, "We don't know if they would be together here too, or things will change. We'll just wait and see. We can't interfere."  
Logan nodded, "I know."  
Charles closed his eyes, and held his nose bridge, "I can't imagine how those two would fall for each other. It's insane."  
Logan nodded, "He's insane."  
Charles opened his eyes and looked at him, so Logan went on, "And he would be in the conference."  
Charles nodded, "I know."  
Logan chew inside his cheek, "She will see him."  
Charles nodded, "Mostly."  
Logan asked, "Are you sure you still want her there? Someone else could fly the jet."  
Charles raised his eyes to Logan, "She would be skeptical. She won't fall in love with him from one time. Besides, she has a bad memory of him from last time they met."  
Logan groaned, "I know. I don't believe she agreed to go, with a chance to see him after what happened."  
Charles replied calmly, "It was years ago, Logan. She needs to face her fears."  
Logan commented mocking, "Or her love."  
Charles sighed, "Don't worry, Logan. Nothing will happen tomorrow. You will be with us anyway. I know you will take care of her."  
Logan growled, "Of course, I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue stood by Logan watching tens of mutants wandering around the big hall of the expensive hotel. She sipped her coffee, "When will this day end?"

He watched her annoyed face, and wondered, "Why are you nervous?"

She shrugged, "I'm not used yet to be in the same place with those who call themselves the brotherhood of mutants. I don't know why Dr. McCoy invited them to the conference."

He smiled, "They are part of our community, kid. Whether we like it or not, they are a big part. This conference is about us, and how we can use our talents to serve the country."

She bit her lower lip, "I don't think they can serve our country. All they can serve is Magneto's cause."

Logan had a deep breath, "Listen, kid. I know how you hate them, but we have to go over it. There's no war between the x-men and the brotherhood now. Nor a war between us and humans. Yes, we are different with the brotherhood. Yes, Magneto and his mutants hurt us, hurt you, but we have to try and be fair and... just drop it and move on. That's what Charles is doing and asking us to do. This is why he chose you and me to come with him and Jean."

She finished her coffee, and threw the cup in a nearby trash bin nervously, "Do you know who's here from them?"

He scanned the mutants in front of them, and shook his head, "I don't know exactly. But of course, their leader will be here. And... I saw Pyro."

She swallowed, and avoided his eyes as she asked, "Did you talk to him?"

He wondered, "Magneto?!"

She sighed, "No, John. I mean Pyro."

Logan shook his head, "He wasn't that close."

She nodded, and asked again, "You will attend Jean's lecture, won't you?"

He grinned, "Definitely. I won't miss the chance to tease Cyclope."

She chuckled and nodded, "I knew it."

He watched her carefully, "Will you be okay?"

She looked at him confused, "Of course, I will. Why not?"

He replied, "If you hate to be left alone..."

She cut him off, and held his arm, "I'll be fine, Logan. I'll have a drink, or watch TV till the lecture is over. I might go for a walk outside the hotel."

He held her hand, "I prefer you stay here, kid."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not a kid anymore, Logan. Stop being over protective."

He squeezed her hand, "Marie."

She sighed, "All right. I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled, "Good girl. You can watch the lecture on the screen in the guest room."

She nodded, "I will. I can't think of another thing else to do to waste those two hours."

He chuckled and rubbed her arm, "I can take you to a shopping tour after dinner. Jean's lecture is already the last one today."

She twisted her lips, "Yeah, as if you're taking only me."

He laughed, "Yes, Rogue. I'm taking only you. Jean is already too tired to go anywhere."

She smiled and walked to the guest room, "See you after two hours, then."

She chose a far empty corner in the room, and sat down alone watching the host of today's session presenting Dr. Jean Grey. She tried to listen to Jean's words on the big screen, but involuntarily, her mind went to her conversation with Wolverine last night. This conversation kept her awake most of the night. She was excited to know she would be able to control her skin. Yes, it was in another life, an alternate universe, but it means her powers could be controlled. It meant she has a chance, and she should work hard to get it. She doesn't know how yet. But at least she's sure now there's a way to do it. To touch and be touched. To love and be loved. She always listened to Blink and Jubilee talking about their adventures with their boyfriends. She's eager to try that. To have a boyfriend.

She remembered Logan's words. She would find her love. But he's not exactly a boyfriend. What does this mean? She wished Professor Xavier didn't have interrupted them in that moment. He said she loved the wrong guy! Why would someone be wrong for her? Did she love a human? What's wrong with loving a human? Is it necessary to love a mutant?

She was drowning in her thoughts that she didn't see the guy sitting next to her, till he spoke, "Rogue, nice to see you again."

She startled and looked at him surprised, "John! I don't know if I should say the same thing."

He gave her a cup of coffee, "I believe you should. We used to be friends."

She ignored his hand and frowned, "Last time I saw you, we were not friends anymore. We were rather enemies."

He caressed his lighter, "We don't have to be enemies anymore, Rogue."

She clenched her teeth, "We can't be friends either, PYRO."

He put the coffee down to the small table beside him, and asked calmly, "I heard about you and Iceman. He left you for ShadowCat."

She nodded bitterly, "Yeah, as you left us for Magneto. You two are traitors."

John shook his head, "Magneto is not the bad guy here, Rogue."

She replied sarcastically, "Yeah, humans are. This is why we need to extinct them."

He pursed his lips, and she crossed her arms, "We are not in a war against them anymore, John. You need to stop acting like the loyal dog to your master."

He smirked, "And you are not loyal to your master? Maybe you are loyal to your wolf-man?"

She got up gazing him with disgust, "You know? You are not much different from your master. You're both insane."

He got up and held her arm firmly, "Watch your words, Rogue. Magneto wouldn't be nice, if he knew you're saying that about him."

She pulled her arm violently, "You two go to hell."

She turned to leave, but found herself crashed into a man in a grey suit. She raised her eyes and gasped in panic, when she met the bluish grey eyes. She stepped back and had a deep breath scanning him. He looked different in that charcoal grey suit and matching tie. He looked more like a business man more than an insane mutant who tried for years to rule the world. He still has the steel look in his eyes. The look that haunted her dreams for months, after that incident in the island of Liberty. He smiled at her friendly as if nothing has ever happened. Her body shivered when he spoke, "Hello, Rogue. It's been a long time."

She glared at him with hateful eyes, "Yeah, since you tried to kill me with your stupid machine."

He laughed, "My young lady, you knew I never wanted to hurt you. I was doing this for our kind. I thought I already apologized for that."

She nodded, "Yeah, just before you enforced me to absorb your powers to operate your machine."

He sighed, "I'm sorry again, my lady. I did that for a good reason."

She clenched her fists, "Yeah, for your fuckin cause."

His eyes glared with rage and he hissed, "I didn't want my brothers and sisters to be marked and tortured for being mutants."

She laughed bitterly, and held her white curls, "Don't worry, I already had a mark. You gave it to me that night."

His eyes softened, and he moved a hand to her white hair. He stopped his hand before it reached her head, when he saw her flinching away. He moved his hand down and murmured, "It's different."

She had a deep breath and nodded, "You look different."

He raised an eyebrow, and she crossed her hands in front of her chest, "In that suit. You look like a normal man. You look different in your Magneto suit."

He laughed and asked, "And how do I look in my Magneto suit?"

She frowned, "Like a mad man."

He frowned and scanned her for a moment, then asked, "Why did you keep my mark, Rogue?"

She asked astonished, "What?"

He nodded to her hair, "Your white hair, why didn't you dye it?"

She held her white streak and stared at it, "I didn't want to forget."

He raised an eyebrow, and she looked at him, "I wanted to remember that night. To remember your madness. To remember my weakness."

He shook his head, "It shouldn't remind you of your weakness, Rogue. It should remind you of your strength. Never think of your gift as weakness. You survived that night because of your power, because you were strong. You're not weak, my young lady. You're just... young. You need time to know how to deal with your gift, how to use it properly."

She stared at him confused, and he smiled as he cocked his head, "Besides, I believe my mark made you more beautiful."

Her face blushed and she was too shocked to answer him. Charles' calm words took her off her shock as he said, "Are you flirting with my student, Erik?"

Erik turned to face his friend, noticing Jean and Logan whose claws were glowing beside him. Erik smiled and replied calmly, "I thought she's not a student any more, my friend. I heard she's training the young students and teaching them computer."

Charles scanned his smug smile, and replied in a cold voice, "I see you keep yourself updated on my x-men too?"

Erik shrugged, "Maybe I have plans for them."

Rogue flinched when she heard that, and Erik didn't miss it, neither Charles. Logan growled and Charles raised a hand to him, "Stay away from my people, Erik."

Erik moved a hand to his head saluting him, "Good night, my old friend."

With that, he walked out of the room, Pyro following him. Rogue didn't move her eyes away from her old friend and old enemy, till she heard Logan, "Kid, are you okay?"

She moved her eyes to him and nodded, "I'm fine."

Charles smiled at her, "Don't let his words bother you, Rogue. Your family will not let anyone hurt you."

She nodded, "I know."

Logan put a hand on her back, "All right. Are we ready to have dinner? I'm starving and I have other mission afterwards."

Rogue gave him a pale smile and walked with them out of the room.

"""""""""""""""""

Charles sat up in his bed looking at Logan who was changing his clothes, "How was your tour with Rogue?"

Logan replied as he put on his sweat pants, "Fine. She's quite busy minded, but we spent a good time."

Charles asked concerned, "Her talk with Erik and John?"

Logan sat on the edge of his bed, "Yeah. She's quite worried about those PLANS your old friend talked about."

Charles sighed, "It's hard to tell what's going on in his mind."

Logan snorted, "You need to break your word with him, and read his mind."

Charles gazed him blaming, "You know I wouldn't do this."

Logan sighed and lied down, "I don't want her to meet them again tomorrow."

Charles replied, "You don't have to stay in the hotel. Take her out and have some fun."

Logan chuckled, "You want me to babysit her?"

Charles smiled, "You enjoy the girl's company, Logan. I know that very well."

Logan sighed, and turned off the light switch beside his bed, "We can't let her love this guy, Charles."

Charles murmured, "We can't prevent her, Logan... How did they fall for each other in that time?"

Logan gritted his teeth, "I can't tell exactly. I was away. And he had rejoined the x-men. I don't know how they grew that close after what he's done."

Charles sighed, "We don't know if this will happen here."

Logan nodded, "No, we don't. Good night, Charles."

Charles replied, "Good night, Logan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Tell me if you are interested to read more and figure out who is our mysterious man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 hits, no one Kudos?  
> And I was thinking about comments?!  
> Quite optimistic, aren't I?

Rogue finished her computer class with the younger students in the mansion, and walked into the kitchen to have coffee. She smiled when she found Logan sitting there eating a sandwich. She hit his shoulder, "Having a snack?"

He smiled at her, "I'm a grown man, kid. I'm supposed to eat more than little girls like you."

She chuckled and poured the coffee, "I'm not a you girl, Wolverine. You need to stop calling me kid."

He shook his head, "I won't. I love to call you kid. I'll never stop it even if you are fifty years old. Besides, what do you want me to call you otherwise? Young lady?"

She froze, and her gaze held a hint of terror. He asked confused, "Kid, what's wrong?"

She had a deep breath, and her voice shook, "Magneto called me young lady. When I met him in the conference, last week."

He stopped chewing for a moment, then shrugged, "He's trying to sound like a gentleman. He's a lier."

She sat next to him and held her mug with her hands seeking warmth, "I heard he's coming to meet the Professor, today."

He rubbed her arm, "He's already here."

She frowned, "Alone?"

He raised an eyebrow, "If you're asking about his loyal dog, he's not here. Magneto came alone."

She sipped slowly, "You have any idea why he wants to see the Professor, alone?"

He shrugged, "We will know soon."

She nodded and drank her coffee slowly, before she excuses herself and leave to her next class.

When she crossed the garden heading to the small building in the back, she felt the urgency to look at her left. She raised her eyebrows in fearful rage. Especially when she met Magneto's smug grin to her. She stopped and watched him as he walked towards the front gate leaving the mansion. She sighed and walked to her class trying to clear her head.

In the evening, she sat with her friends in the com. room watching a romantic movie. She gave Jean and Scot a side gaze as she cuddled against him. She sighed and moved her eyes away, to be met with Bobby and Kitty whispering and kissing each other silently. She clenched her teeth and got up leaving the room to her bedroom. She tried to read, but her nerves were tingling with annoyance. She remembered how Bobby and her were close someday. She was never able to kiss him or touch him. Her eyes glowed at his betrayal. Or maybe it wasn't betrayal. He shouldn't wait for years to feel the touch of the woman he loved. He should have another one. He had to. It was unfair to him. Her tears fell on her reddened cheeks. It was unfair to her too.

She remembered what Logan told her. She would learn how to control her deadly skin. She will meet her boyfriend eventually. He didn't tell her when, and she was eager to know. She's eager to feel love. She's twenty and she's still virgin. She hates it when she listens to her friends talking about what their friends do to them. She once caught Kitty and Bobby in his room, when he forgot to close the door properly.

She cried imagining her in bed with him instead of Kitty. She doesn't love him anymore. But she hated that she can't live those feelings.

She wiped her tears and rushed out of her room till she reached another closed door in the same floor. She had a deep breath, then knocked on the door. She heard the rough voice inviting her in. She opened the door and got in, "I need to know who would be that guy."

Logan got up on his bed, and stared at her amazed, "What guy? What are you talking about?"

She moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside him, trying to hold her tears, "You told me I would meet someone and love him. Why don't you want to tell me?"

He moved his fingers in his hair, "I told you, kid. Things are different here from what happened in that life."

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I need to know."

He shook his head, "I can't. Charles told me not to tell you."

She yelled at him, "Why? Why the hell don't you two want me to know? What will happen if you tell me?"

He breathed out annoyed, "Marie, please. Just drop it."

Her tears fell, and she held his hand pegging, "Logan, please."

He held her gloved hand and rubbed the back of her hand gently, "We don't want to tell you, because he was a bad person, Rogue. You deserve someone better."

She whispered, "But you told me he loved me. He could make me happy, till the end of that world."

He sighed, "And I couldn't believe it all the time. I told you I didn't approve it."

She pegged, "Who was he, Logan?"

He groaned, "I told you. He's a bad guy. Your relationship with him was abnormal."

She asked curious, "He was a human?"

He shook his head, "No, he wasn't."

She held his hands, "Then he wasn't an x-man. Is he...with the brotherhood?"

He gave her an angry gaze and she said, "You keep saying they're not our enemies anymore. They're not the bad guys now."

He closed his eyes in little patience, "Marie. This guy hurt you. This is one of the reasons we disapproved this relationship."

She opened her eyes widely, "He hurt me? Is it...John? You don't agree with us, because he hurt us when he left the x-men? You see this is enough to deprive me from having a normal life?"

He shook his head, "Rogue, you misunderstood. This guy is not the proper guy."

She asked confused, "Why, why isn't he the proper guy then?"

He got off the bed and yelled at her, "Because he was using you. Because he's much older than you. Because he's a sick person who wanted to fuck a young girl, and prevent her from having a normal life with a boy of her age. Because he's a savage animal."

She stared at him astonished, and whispered, "A savage animal? Much older than me?! Logan, you're not talking about... oh, my God. Is it you?"

He froze for a moment then growled, "No, kid. It's not me."

She shook her head, "Then who? You don't mean Sabertooth? I wouldn't love Sabertooth, would l?"

His claws got out, "I would gut him, before her lays a hand on you."

She stared at his claws and whispered, "It's not... the Professor. He's much older than...oh, no. I can't even think about it. Logan, is it him? Will I fall in love with Professor Xavier?"

He laughed nervously, "I hope it was that simple, kid."

She rolled her eyes, "For God sake, I can't think of another person. Who else would it be?"

He scanned her confused features for a moment, then had a deep breath as he spoke slowly, "It was Magneto. You would fall in love with Magneto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> I hope to get any feedback. lol.   
> Thank you for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue snorted in disbelief, "Logan, you must be drunk. We will talk about it later."

He shook his head, "I'm not drunk, Marie. You and Magneto were lovers in that life."

She shook her head, "But this... this is insane. How could we be? He tried to kill me."

He shrugged, "It seemed you had forgotten that."

She looked at him confused, "Logan, he's... what...forty years older than me?"

Logan held her arms, "This is why we didn't want to tell you, kid. Because it's insane."

She frowned and looked into his eyes, "You're lying, Wolverine. I would never do anything like that. I can't even imagine it. Why l would I fall for such mad man?"

He twisted his mouth, "I never lied to you kid. Charles saw all of it in my memories. Go ask him, if you don't believe me."

She looked at him lost in her thoughts. He felt sorry for her. He didn't know if it was good news that she would love, or bad news that it was Magneto.

Without a word, she got up and left the room. She didn't know what to do, till she found herself standing in front of the study. She knocked and walked in. Charles looked at her with a kind smile, "Rogue, why aren't you watching TV with your friends?"

Her vision blurred with her tears, and her voice shook, "Is it true? Is it Magneto?"

His smile faded, and was replaced with sadness, "I told Wolverine not to tell you."

She walked in, and dropped to the chair in front of his desk, "You really saw it in his memories? Can't it be just a mistake?"

He swallowed, "I'm sorry, Rogue. I knew you would feel hurt. But yes, I saw it myself. Wolverine wouldn't be able to fake his memories."

She flipped her hands in front of her, "But how? And why him? Wouldn't I find anyone else to accept my... powers?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, Rogue. I just know what I saw. And we're not sure it would come true."

She raised her desperate eyes to him, "What did you see?"

He held her hand, "I don't think you really want to know. You're in shock."

She pegged him, "Professor, please. You just told me I'm going to be the lover of a dangerous criminal. And you don't want to give me a proof."

He smiled sadly, "He's not a dangerous criminal anymore, Rogue. After the agreement between The Mutant Council and the UN. Erik is not the man you used to hear about. He's not our enemy any more."

Her tears ran on her cheeks and she whispered, "Please, Professor. Let me see."

He rolled his wheelchair to sit in front of her, and approached his hands to her temples. She had a deep breath, closed her eyes and held onto her armrests preparing for what's coming next.

"""""""""""""""""""

Rogue stood beside Kitty and Blink watching Charles' wheelchair floating down the ramp of their black bird to the roof of that cave in a mountain in China. She smiled when she saw Magneto behind him in his x-men suit and his black cape. She rushed to hug him immediately whispering his name... his human name. He embraced her, and kissed her forehead lightly. She pushed back a little to look into his eyes, before she raises a hand to touch his cheek, "I knew you would come for me."

He took her hand to press a loving kiss to her palm, "Of course, my precious girl. I would shred the world to get you back."

She hugged him again tightly, "Fortunately, you had the professor to find us."

She pulled back to smile at Charles nodding, "Professor, you made it."

He smiled at her, "Nice to see you safe, Rogue."

Erik's arm didn't leave her waist as she greeted Logan and Storm who came down after Magneto and Charles.

They all stood with Bishop, Bobby and Sunspot.

They walked into the big room made of rocks and met with Kitty, Blink and the other mutants. Bishop started to tell them about the recent Sentinels' attacks, and how they worked to prevent it. Kitty told them about her trials to send Bishop back in time a few days earlier to warn them.

Erik's arm tightened around Rogue's body, "This might work, Charles."

Rogue looked at him confused, "What might work?"

Charles told them about Trask's project in the seventies, and how a mistake Mystique had done caused the US government to agree to manufacturing the Sentinels. Erik thought if they can send Bishop back to the seventies, they might have a chance to prevent the execution of the whole project. To end the war, before it ever begins.

Kitty told them that sending one back might lead to destruction of his brain. Logan offered to do it, as his body has the ability to rebuild itself. Bishop told them it was risky, because it might change the whole history. Some of them might get killed. Some might even not get born. Erik looked at his girl when she held onto him firmly. He listened to Storm as she talked about keep fighting or trying to send Logan back and watch the unconfirmed consequences. The young mutants couldn't accept the idea. Rogue couldn't speak her mind, afraid Erik won't like it. But she was worried as much as the young ones were. None of the X-men could disagree with Charles and Erik. When it came to voting. It was clear Logan would be sent about fifty years back in time by Kitty's powers.

A few minutes later, Logan was closing the door, and heading to a big table, so Kitty can start her new trial. Storm stayed out with Bishop and the other mutants. The older ones stayed inside, as well as Rogue and Bobby.

Charles and Erik told Logan what he should do. When they finished, Logan moved to lie down on the table. Rogue approached Erik, and put her hands on his chest unable to look into his eyes, "You know, if he succeeded to do it... we might won't be together again."

Erik held her chin and pulled it up so her eyes were locked to his. He stared at her tearful eyes, "I know you are my soul mate, Marie. I know we would find each other somehow. I spent all my life waiting for you. That won't change whatever happened. I'm sure we're going to meet in another life."

He tears fell to her cheeks, and her gaze met Logan's for a second. He nodded at her, before he closes his eyes and surrender to Kitty's powers.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Rogue opened her eyes slowly to meet Charles' sad eyes. He was staring at her tearful eyes with extreme compassion. She whispered with shaking words, "It... it seemed very..."

She sobbed, and he held her hands, "I know, Rogue. It seemed very true and..."

He swallowed, "Sincere."

She looked at him with skeptic eyes, "We seemed very... in love. How? How could this happen?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. I wish I can help you."

He had a deep breath, "When Logan told me, I couldn't believe it, till I saw it myself. I knew Erik for tens of years. The way he held you, the way he talked to you told me he was in deep love with you."

She asked confused, "But... he's already with... with Mystique."

Charles nodded, "They were together for years. But I doubt he ever loved her that much. They always had their differences. They broke up many times. He keeps her around, because he needs her gift."

She shook her head, "I don't believe I can ever like this man. How could we be so close?"

Charles smiled, "Erik has always been a charming and charismatic man."

She asked him curious, "But how would you feel if this happened? I mean, with your adopted sister involved. He's her ex-lover."

He rested his back to his chair, "They are adults, Rogue. They chose not to be together. I knew he's always manipulated her. It was never love between them. Besides, I care for you as much as I care for my adopted sister. Raven has always been a clever girl. If she really wanted Erik, they wouldn't have broken up."

She sighed and closed her eyes in pain, "I don't know what to do. This is all to much."

He smiled kindly, "As I told you many times. Just wait and see."

She looked at him and asked, "What happened after Logan has been sent to his younger version? What happened to us?"

Charles frowned, "We never knew. Logan got up in his bed here with us. He doesn't know what happened."

She shook her head, "This is very confusing. I think I now understand what he felt that night."

Charles smiled, "Easy to yourself, Rogue. We don't know what will happen in our future."

She nodded and got up, "All I know is that it's very insane. Magneto and I? How could I forgive him?"

Charles smiled and didn't answer. She walked to the door, "Thank you for your time anyway. And thank you for being honest and clear with me."

He moved to behind his desk, "You're always welcome, Rogue."

She stopped before she opens the door, and looked back at him, "But what was he doing here earlier today? Did he tell you what he meant with his plans for the x-men?"

He smiled at her, "Go to your bed, Marie. You need to have rest. We can talk about it later."

She nodded and wished him good night, then walked to her room thinking about her unbelievable potential lover, Magneto!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. As you must have noticed, there was be a flash back from Days of Future Past, the movie that inspired me this story. I hope you see what I see. Rogue and Magneto are a strange couple, but he saved her in that movie and took good care of her, despite their old... unfortunate history.
> 
> Next chapter will be about the events that Logan didn't knew in Days of Future Past because his consciousness was somewhere else. Soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a new chapter in our story. It's more a continuation of the events in China after Logan was sent back. Actually this would have been the real starting of my story, this is how it started in my mind, by the movie events. I hope you like how I had a few changes to fit Rogue in, in a different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I don't own the x men movies or the characters. I also wanted to thank all the readers who followed or favored my story. Having a review is another joyful feeling.

Rogue sat down beside Erik, watching as Kitty was sending Logan's consciousness back in time. For a while everything was going fine. She leaned with her head to his shoulder, and he held her hand firmly in his hands. She whispered, "You think we're going to make it?"

He replied calmly, "I guess if Wolverine did it, we would never know."

Her voice trembled, "I'm scared."

He turned his face to her, and she looked up at him with tearful eyes. He moved his arm to embrace her ,and pulled her closer to him, "We're together, Marie. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you."

She embraced his body tightly, and buried her face into his chest.

She turned fast when she heard Logan groaning. His body was shaking and Kitty yelled, "He's going back. I'm losing him."

She moved away from Erik, who got up and approached the table with Charles. Rogue gasped when she saw Logan's claws getting out of his skin and his arms moving everywhere in struggle.

Kitty screamed when his claws hit her side, and leaned her head to the table without losing her link with him. At her scream, Erik moved his hand, and used his powers to stop Logan's movement. Bobby ran to Kitty and Erik ordered him, "Restrict him."

Before Bobby could do anything, Logan was calm again. He moved to check Kitty, and she nodded in pain, "I'll be fine."

Rogue moved to get some straps. She worked with Erik to tie Logan to the table, while Bobby tried to stop the bleeding from Kitty's wound. When he couldn't stop it, he pointed to Erik and Charles, and they followed him to a far corner. Rogue stood with Kitty checking her wound and support her shaking body.

Bobby looked at the two older men, "This is not going to work. We need to stop it, and take care of her wound."

Erik frowned, "We can't stop now."

Bobby yelled at him with low voice, "We're going to lose Kitty."

Charles held his arm, "Bobby, I had a glimpse from the past. My younger version contacted me. And things went bad. If we stopped now, there would be worse consequences. We have to go on."

Bobby looked at their faces for a moment, then had a deep breath, "Then, there's another way to do it, without risking losing Kitty."

Erik frowned, and Charles asked cautiously, "What is it?"

Bobby replied, "Someone else continues what she started."

Charles asked him amazed, "Someone like who? No one has Kitty's powers. No one else can do it."

Bobby tried to avoid Erik's angry eyes as he replied hesitated, "Yes, there's."

Erik groaned, and Charles looked at him, then looked back at Bobby, "You mean Rogue."

Bobby nodded, "Yes, she can absorb Kitty's powers and continue. At least for a while till we tend Kitty's wound and stop the bleeding."

Erik shook his head, "This is not going to happen."

Charles looked at him, "Why not, Erik? She's not going to be hurt. We already tied Logan. If anything happens, you will be here to help. Just till we suture Kitty's wound."

Erik looked at him annoyed, then glanced at the girls away from them, before he bowed his head, "All right."

Bobby sighed, "There's another thing. We ran out of the first aid here. We need more supplies to help Kitty."

Charles asked, "Any suggestions?"

Bobby nodded, "Yes, but quite risky. There's a hospital a few miles away from here. We can go and get what we need."

Erik gritted his teeth, "Young man, there would be a lot of sentinels guarding that hospital. They know we're in the area."

Bobby nodded, "We can take the black bird and get what we need so fast, they wouldn't know we're there till we're leaving."

Charles nodded, "I agree."

Erik looked at the two girls and asked worried, "We're leaving them alone?"

Charles looked at him, "They're not alone, Erik. Storm and the others are here with them. They will be fine. And it won't take much time."

Erik sighed and walked to his girl. She looked at his face, and knew there was something. She asked him, "Erik, what's wrong?"

Charles followed him and answered, "Rogue, we need you to absorb Kitty's power and replace her for a while. We're leaving to get some medical supplies and coming back soon. Can you do that?"

She looked at Erik confused, then nodded to Charles, "It's all right. We're going to be fine. Do what you have to do."

Charles nodded, and Bobby moved to hold Kitty, "Kit, are you ready?"

She nodded in exhaustion, and Rogue put a hand on Kitty's hand to absorb her. Kitty gasped in pain, and collapsed into Bobby's arms. Rogue moved fast to her other hand and maintained the link with Logan. Erik helped Bobby to lay Kitty down in a comfortable position. He raised his eyes to Rogue, and she gave him a reassuring smile. He sighed and moved to her. He moved his hand to her back, "Are you sure you would be fine?"

She nodded, "Just be careful, and come back safe for me."

He pressed a kind kiss to her temple and moved away as he looked at Charles, "Let's go, finish this."

The three men got out, and flied away with the black bird.

Kitty rested her head back, and tried to smile, "He really loves you."

Rogue nodded, "Yes. I'm lucky to have him."

Kitty nodded and commented, "I never accepted your relationship with him. I always saw him the wrong man for you. And you can't blame me."

Rogue bit her lower lip, "I don't blame anyone for what they thought about Erik and me."

Kitty nodded, "Yeah. You two had a complicated history. I mean, he tried to kill you once. Besides, he's more than triple your age."

Rogue smiled bitterly, "Yes. But he's very understanding and... he's very good in bed."

Kitty laughed then moaned in pain, so Rogue shook her head, "You shouldn't speak much."

Kitty nodded and closed her eyes.

In less than an hour later, the three men were back and Bobby held a big bag that was filled with medical supplies. He knelled beside Kitty and started to take care of her wound. Charles smiled when he saw Erik touching Rouge's cheek and whispering to her.

Erik caressed her cheek, and she leaned her face closer to his hand as she asked, "How was your trip?"

He touched her lips with his thumb, "We had some turbulence, but we're here now. Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I'm fine now, with you here with me."

He nodded, and looked at Bobby as he talked to her, "I think I'll go give him a hand."

She nodded and watched him as he moved to help her friends. Her eyes met Charles' kind smile at her, and her face blushed of embarrassment. For the first time, he seemed approving their relationship.

For hours, Bobby sat by Kitty taking care of her. Erik brought Rogue a chair and she sat at Logan's head maintaining the link. Every now and then , she glanced at Erik and scanned his face, worried it would be their last day together. He always gave her a reassuring smile through his loving eyes. When Charles told them they had been found and the Sentinels are approaching, she felt her heart flinching, and she gave Erik a panicked look. Erik looked at her, then nodded to Bobby, who followed him to the door.

Charles followed them with his eyes, then turned to look at the two girls. Kitty was gasping in fear, more than of Pain. Rogue tried hard to hold her tears, but a tear escaped her eye. She bit her lower lip, and moved her eyes to Logan trying to keep her mind busy with something else other than her lover.

A few minutes later, they heard the thunder, and knew their enemies were here. The sounds of the battle out of the room broke their nervous. Kitty got up and moved to Charles, "They would need help."

He shook his head, "You're weak. You can't fight with them."

Rogue whispered, "I can. I still have Kitty's powers."

He insisted, "No one of you is going out."

She pegged him, "Please."

They heard the explosion out there, unaware it was their black bird. His eyes turned to look at the door, then he looked back at them, "Kitty, take her place. Rogue, you will stay here. Erik will never forgive me if anything happens to you."

She sopped and he sighed, "Just be prepared, in case they need you."

She nodded and moved, as Kitty came and took her place at Logan's head. Rogue rubbed her hands nervously, and asked him, "Now, what?"

He replied firmly, "Now, we wait."

Suddenly, he gasped in pain, and Rogue asked him worried, "What happened?"

He whispered with shaking voice, "Storm. She's gone."

The two girls gasped, and Rogue covered her mouth as she looked at the door. She wanted to go to her friends. She knew she wouldn't be much helpful. But she needed to be there for them, for Erik. She sopped when she heard their screams. She moved to the door and Charles yelled at her, "Rogue, don't."

She froze unable to disobey him. When she heard the metal banging on the door, she knew it was Erik trying to protect them. She couldn't wait any more. She didn't care for Charles. She would go to help her man. She used Kitty's powers and rushed through the closed door.

Erik was two steps away from the door pulling metal debris to the door. Two sentinels were walking to him. She embraced him fast, and pulled him back with her through the door.

Erik pulled out of her grasp, and sat down to the ground slowly panting. She stared at him concerned, "Erik, are you...?"

She was kneeling beside him, when she saw his hand on his side covered with blood. She whined, "Oh, my God, Erik, you got injured."

He panted, and held her hand trying to relieve her panic, "It doesn't matter, Marie. If the Wolverine couldn't do it, we wouldn't survive."

They heard Logan's claws unsheathing again and his body was struggling to get free. Charles whispered, "Oh, no."

It was obvious Logan was suffering in his past, but no one was able to help. The screams and the battle continued out of the room, and Rogue leaned her head to Erik's chest crying. He wiped her hair, "I'm sorry, my love. I can't keep my promise any longer."

She held onto him and sopped, "It doesn't matter, Erik. At least I'm going to die in your arms."

He closed his eyes in pain, and tried to pull her more to him. He opened his eyes and looked at Charles, "All those years fighting each other, Charles. To have a little of them back."

Charles looked at him sadly, and moved his hand to him. Erik moved a hand to hold his friend's tightly. Kitty screamed when she saw the door breaking and the sentinels standing before them. Rogue refused to look, and buried her face more in Erik's chest shaking. He embraced her body tightly trying to protect her. The sentinels walked in and opened their mouths to throw the fire to all of them. She felt Erik's lips against her head, as the heat hit their bodies.

""""""""""""""""""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the few changes here, and my couple. I know it was not really a new chapter, though I might update a new one later today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for a mistake I did yesterday.  
> I published Chapter 7 instead of chapter 6. I fixed it, and two chapters are ready now. Sorry again, and thank you for reading.

Rogue got up late next morning. She felt grateful it was Sunday, and she wouldn't have to face the children today. She changed and went to have some breakfast. She made herself a butter toast, and sat down to eat it with her coffee. She raised her eyes to Logan who sat down in front of her and asked her gently, "How are you, kid?"

She avoided his eyes as she answered with a weak voice, "Confused. And tired."

He asked concerned, "You couldn't sleep, last night?"

She bit her lower lip, "I slept after sunshine."

He nodded, "I'm sorry, Marie."

She shook her head, and looked back at him, "Don't. It's not your fault."

He didn't respond, so she asked, "Do you think I really can do this?"

He murmured, "I saw you doing it once, kid. And you didn't feel that awful about it. You were happy."

She shook her head strongly, and laughed nervously, "My god. This is insane."

He nodded seriously, "I told you. Now, if you you finished your breakfast, Charles wants to see us both in the study."

She got up to wash her cup, and nodded to him, "I'm ready."

When they reached the study, Charles was sitting in his wheelchair by the big window. He smiled at them, and they sat beside each other on the sofa.

He started talking with calm voice, "This is going to be a little annoying to both of you. But you need to know it's important to me, and to our community as mutants. So, please, try to be unbiased and think positively."

Rogue and Logan looked at each other confused, and Logan growled, "Come on, Chuck, spell it. "

He sighed, and clasped his hands, "You know Erik was here yesterday."

Rogue felt her heart sinking into the ground, and Logan stood up unsheathing his claws, "What did he do?"

Charles waved to him, "Sit down, Logan, please, and relax."

Logan sat down, unable to stay calm as he let Charles go on, "He had an offer for me. For all of us."

He paused and Rogue asked, "His plans for the x-men?"

Charles nodded, "Exactly. He wants us to cooperate."

Logan frowned, and Rogue asked amazed, "Cooperate? How? And why?"

Charles moved his chair to settle in front of them, "We are no longer enemies. He wants us to trade our experiences. Something like training courses. They come here and use our resources to gain more experience. And we do the same in their leadership centre."

Logan stared at him in disbelief, "You want the brotherhood of Magneto to come to our school and use it for their operations?"

Charles shook his head, "There are no operations anymore, Logan. He's teaching them how to control their powers, how to use them for OUR benefits."

Logan seemed as if he didn't hear him, as he went on, "You want to throw our students to this mad man?"

Charles frowned, and Logan's voice raised, as he pointed at Rogue, "You want to send HER to him?!"

Rogue embraced herself with her arms, and moved deeper into the couch. Charles didn't miss it, and he replied, "I'm not throwing my children, Logan. We will send a few students for a couple of weeks, under the supervision of one of the elder teacher. You, Storm, Cyclops or Jean. I'm not leaving my kids alone. Although I'm sure Erik won't hurt them. We will have some his brotherhood here with us in the same time."

Logan shook his head, "You can't do it. You need us all to agree to it."

Charles avoided his eyes, "I already talked with the others, yesterday. And they thought it would be a great idea. They even started to sort out the students, so we start soon."

Logan's eyes widened in shock, and he asked amazed, "You already talked to them? You decided what to do, without asking me?!"

Charles' voice hardened as he replied, "Relax, Logan. We all knew you wouldn't agree. Especially now after what you know about his potential relationship with Rogue. You wouldn't be unbiased. And I wouldn't let this affect their decision."

Logan got up and wandered the study as a captured lion. Rogue watched him with worried eyes, then she looked at Charles, "Is this what you told me we would discuss later? About Magneto's visit?"

Charles nodded, "Yes, Rogue. I wanted to let you know before the others. And I wanted to know what you think about it. I don't want you to feel like I'm putting you in risk."

She glanced at Logan, then asked, "Would I have to go to his fortress?"

Charles shook his head, "Of course not. No one would ever force you to go there."

She asked again, "What about him? Will he come to stay with us here, in the school?"

Charles smiled, "The idea is him to be there to manage the process. He wouldn't be here. But he can come to visit us and check on his people anytime. He would be welcomed any time and for any period of time."

Logan groaned at that, and Charles continued, "But you won't have to meet him or deal with him. I'll make sure you stay away from him."

She nodded, and looked at Logan. He came to sit next to her, and held her gloved hand, "We don't have to do this, Charles. We shouldn't put her in danger."

Charles looked at Rogue and smiled. She patted Logan's hand, "I'll be fine, Logan. This is better for all of us. He won't hurt me again. You will be here to keep me safe."

He looked at her with sad eyes, "I don't want to take the risk, kid. We can never be sure of his intents."

Charles replied, "I read his mind, Logan. And he won't hurt any of our students. They will be fine. Rogue will be fine."

Logan moved his gaze between both of them annoyed, before he nodded surrendering.

""""""""""""""""""""""

A week passed, and the first group of trainees was ready to go on Sunday. Storm took Colossus, Kitty and two younger students to Magneto's fortress. Pyro was the one who came with the first small group of the brotherhood. Rogue felt quite nervous to see him around all the time. All the last few days, she tried hard not to think about her expected lover. But now, with Pyro here to remind her, it was a persistent thought that she couldn't drop. She wondered how Pyro would feel about it. What would he do, if she became his master's lover? How would their relationship be?

They were having dinner, and her thoughts were cut with the Wolverine whispering to her, "You're staring?"

She startled, and looked at him amazed. She gave Pyro another glance then shrugged, "I'm thinking about it."

Logan looked at John, then asked her, "You think he would like it?"

She pursed her lips, "He will feel mad about it."

She then turned to Logan determined, and whispered, "But if his master wanted it, he would never have balls to speak his mind."

Logan growld, "Kid, watch your mouth."

She bit her lower lip, "Sorry."

Logan nodded, and gave the younger man a side gaze, "Nonetheless, I agree with you."

She sighed and nodded, before she continued eating her meal.

She was shocked when she heard Pyro's teasing voice, "So, Rogue. When will you go to start your course? I would be excited to have you in our home and watch your training myself."

Her eyes opened wide, and her lips shook. Logan has replied, before she had the courage to do it herself, "She's not going anywhere, boy. She doesn't need your help."

Pyro raised an eyebrow, "I heard Magneto was working hard on something that could help her control her powers."

Logan unsheathed his claws, and Rogue felt she was out of breath. She froze for a moment, before she dropped her fork and rushed out of the kitchen to her room.

Logan hit the table with his claws, and gritted his teeth, "Stay away from her, kid. Or I'm going to rip your balls."

Pyro smirked at him, and Logan growled then followed Rogue.

She got into her room and slammed the door, before she collapsed into her bed. What was John talking about? Magneto?! Working on something to help her?! That can't be real.

She heard the knocking on the door, and Logan walked in. He glanced at her, "Are you okay, kid?"

She looked at him confused, "What did he mean? How can Magneto help me?"

He shook his head, "Don't listen to him, kid. He's bluffing."

She bit her lip, then asked, "Did Storm call?"

He nodded, "She did."

She asked cautiously, "And? How are they doing?"

Logan sighed in rage, "They are doing good. Really good. She's excited. The kids are enjoying their time and learning new techniques of fighting. Magneto is training with them himself."

She asked amazed, "Training with them? He's taking it seriously?"

Logan shook his head, "I hate to admit it, but yes, he is. And most of the kids here are looking forward to going and taking that course."

Her face got pale, and she whispered, "Do you think he really can help me?"

He gazed at her annoyed, "Will you go, if he can?"

She sighed, "You are right. Pyro must be bluffing."

He patted her thigh, "Listen, kid. Try to avoid this boy. Don't give him a chance to change your mood. You're here with us. Magneto will never get you. I'll kill him before he does it."

She smiled at him passionately, and hugged him careful not to touch him with her skin, "Thank you, Logan. I know you will always protect me."

He kissed her head, "Of course, I would, Marie. Now get some sleep. Your schedule tomorrow is crowded."

She pulled back, "Good night, Logan."

He left, and she lied down on her bed.

She thought about the question Logan asked her a few moments ago. Will she go to Magneto, if he can help her? It seemed he was really cooperating. The Professor wouldn't send his men to him, if he had any doubt about him. He could forgive Magneto and forget about everything he's done to him and his men. After all, Magneto was his old friend, decades ago. He had his reasons to do it. But will she be able to forget and forgive him?

She still remembers his mad eyes as he held her face that night on the Island of Liberty. But that man she met in the conference, and in the mansion a few days ago, was a different one. He seemed normal. He even behaved like a gentleman. Can this really happen? Can she really forget that horrible night and forgive him as the Professor did? Can she forget how she had those white streaks? Can she fall in love with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends here. See you tomorrow, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for a mistake I did yesterday.  
> I published Chapter 7 instead of chapter 6. I fixed it, and two chapters are ready now. Sorry again, and thank you for reading.

Rogue stood in Logan's favorite spot in the balcony of the backyard at Xavier's mansion, and breathed out the smoke of her cigarette. Logan has gone to Japan for three days now and he never called. That made her nervous. She knew he's gone to help a sibling of an old friend. And now she was alone. Not really alone, she had most of the X men around her, in addition to the Professor. But her closest friend was away. She always felt safe when he was around... especially after what he's told her a few months ago about Magneto and her. He has never left the mansion for more than a day since then. But this time, he had to go, to help this girl.

All the few last months, the trips to and from the brotherhood residence continued. Most of her colleagues and students had gone for that course. She was amazed they all came back glad and satisfied with what they learned there. And this somehow made her angry. Angry because Magneto has proved his intentions were honest, and because she can't join those courses. Especially after what she knew from Logan.

All of the trainees talked about how Magneto was a generous and helpful host. How he was careful to contact each one individually and help them himself. She took a breath of her cigarette and exhaled it nervously.

She startled when she heard the deep voice, "I didn't know Charles allows his students to smoke!"

Her eyes widened, and she clenched her teeth and turned to give him a hateful gaze, "I didn't know he's allowed him to wonder freely in the mansion either."

He ignored the look in her eyes and chuckled, "For God sake, I've lived here for years, my dear."

She shrugged and turned to look away from him, "I'm not a student anymore."

He walked to stand by her, and rested his hands on the stone fence, "Hanging out with Wolverine affects you in a terrible way, young lady."

She snapped, "Go to hell."

And she turned to leave in nervous steps.

She moved through the hall and headed to the garage. She wanted to go out, to run away from him, from his chocking charisma. She gazed Logan's bike and stared at it. He had taught her how to start the engine without needing the key. She walked to the bike and searched for the wires for a moment, before the bike comes to life. She just rode the bike and left.

She didn't know where she was going. She just wanted to be away as far as possible from this manipulating man. She spent more than half an hour riding, till she approached an empty park. She stopped, and got off the bike to sit on a wooden bench between the big trees. She raised her legs up and hugged them to rest her chin on her bent knees.

She was angry. Logan was away. The Professor is okay with that mad man walking around and among them as if nothing has happened. Everyone is acting friendly with him too. Except Logan and her, of course. And that freak insists on provoking her. He never misses a chance to tease her with his words, or even his cold smirk.

He was trying to, or pretending to be nice to her... to be friendly. As if he never tried to kill her a few years ago.

She didn't know her tears started falling, till she heard a man's voice talking to her, "Hello, crying beauty."

She startled, and raised her head to look at the three men approaching her. She wiped her tears, and lowered her legs fast as she snapped, "What do you want?"

They moved, so one of them was on each side of her, and another guy replied, "We saw you alone and crying, so we thought maybe you need someone to talk to."

She looked at him angrily, and the third one said, "Or a shoulder to cry on."

The first man chuckled and moved a hand to touch her arm, "Or maybe you need someone to fill the void in your life... any void you have, so you don't feel empty."

She hit his hand with her gloved hand, and tried to move, "Stay away from me."

The third guy moved fast so she can't move, and she found herself trapped between the three of them and the wood bench. She moved her elbow to hit one of them, but he was fast enough to hold it and held her other arm behind her back. He leaned to her ear and smirked, "So, you like it rough? Are you sure you can take it?"

She tried to pull her covered arms from his grip, but he was much stronger than her. Another guy moved his hand over her body curves as he grinned, "Just be careful, Ivan. We don't want to bruise her. We want her to last as long as possible, so she can take the three of us."

She moved her leg to kick him between his legs, "You, son of a pitch. I'm going to kill you, before you even touch me."

He groaned in pain and leaned forward. The third guy leaned to take her legs together, "Ivan, on the ground, now."

She screamed panicked when the three of them moved her to lay her on the ground. She struggled to get rid of their grip, but she couldn't.

They laid her on the grass, one straddled her knees, Ivan holding her arms together outstretched over her head, while the third guy undid his pants and took his shaft out, kneeling beside her.

He held her chin and turned her head towards him as he straddled her shoulders, "You, pitch are going to sooth my cock you just hit with that filthy tongue of you."

Her eyes widened in fear, when he leaned his shaft closer to her lips.

Suddenly, she was released.

She gasped when she found the three men waved away from her body by unexplained force and she was freed.

She moved fast to jump on her legs, and was amazed when she saw the three men had fallen onto the ground. She froze when she heard the common quiet voice, "I heard the lady asking you to leave her alone. What of her words didn't you get?"

The three men were looking at the man terrified, one of them could yell at him with shaking voice, "Mind your own business, old man. You don't know what you are getting yourself involved in."

Rogue heard the chuckle, and felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, with his voice nearer than before, "Are you okay, my dear?"

She raised her eyes to Magneto, who was standing beside her in the same way as an hour ago. Only this time, he was nearer and embracing her shoulders. She shivered at the unexpected contact, and he gave her a friendly smile.

They heard Ivan opening a Swiss knife and walking to them, "We're not leaving her to this crazy man, are we?"

One of his friends moved up to join him, "Of course not. We're going to bring him down, and take her easily with that knife pressed against her neck."

Magneto shrugged and dropped his hand off her, keeping his smile as he talked to her, "Humans! Always too presumptuous. My beautiful lady, would you look away until I teach them an important lesson? I don't want to hurt your feelings."

The guy with the knife rushed to him, and Magneto simply waved his hand, so the knife flied to hit the guy whose pants were still open. The man screamed in sever pain and collapsed again onto the ground. Ivan looked at him astonished, before her runs away, "Fuck. He's mutie."

The second guy ran after him, while the third curled on the ground, moaning in pain.

Magneto turned to give her a charming smile and his arm, "Shall we go, my young lady?"

She scanned him for a moment, then walked away to the bike ignoring his arm, "I'm going back as I came."

He followed her, and held her wrist tightly as she touched the bike, "I'm not leaving you alone, Marie. I'm taking you home myself. Whether you liked it or not."

She pulled her wrist out of grip and took off her glove, raising her hand to his face, "Hands off, or I'm going to knock you down."

He held her hand before it reaches his face, "You didn't try to knock those animals before they hurt you, and now you're doing it to me after I saved you? I expected a thanks from you."

She yelled at him, "I didn't need your help."

He frowned and gritted his teeth bringing his face closer to hers, "You didn't need my help?! They were already over you, Rogue. One of them was forcing himself into your mouth. If you didn't need my help in that, then when would you need it?"

She looked at him in angry fear, before she opened her eyes widely and stared at her hand in his and asked him amazed, "How... how could you...?"

He ignored her question, and rode the bike, "Not now, Rogue. Get on the bike."

She was still frozen and didn't respond, so he yelled at her, "Rogue... we need to go."

She rode behind him absentmindedly, and embraced his waist with her arms holding tightly onto him, as he increased the speed of Logan's bike.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for a mistake I did yesterday.  
> I published Chapter 7 instead of chapter 6. I fixed it, and two chapters are ready now. Sorry again, and thank you for reading.

When Magneto and Rogue reached the mansion, she could hear Charles in her mind calling her into his study. She sighed and moved with Erik to him, leaving the bike for Scott to take back to the garage.

The door was open, so they walked into the study where Charles was sitting in his wheelchair. Magneto closed the door and walked to sit on the leather sofa. Rogue stood in front of the desk and asked calmly, "Professor, you wanted to see me?"

He looked at her with blaming eyes, "What you did was wrong, Rogue."

She frowned, "What I did? What are you talking about, Professor?"

He sighed, "Going outside without telling anyone. Risking your safety, and staying alone in such empty park while you are vulnerable. That was irresponsible, Rogue. You could have hurt yourself, hurt those men."

She looked at him amazed with wide eyes, "How did you know? Did you read my mind?"

He pursed his lips and waved with his hand, "Erik told me, before you get into that office."

She turned to look at Erik, and crossed her hands yelling at him, "Who the hell gave you the right to tell the Professor about what happened?"

Erik raised an eyebrow, and Charles replied, "I gave him that right, Rogue. He's one of us now. He has had many rights since we started to cooperate."

She curled her lip, "Well, following me and intruding into my life is not one of them."

Charles frowned, "You acted carelessly. He should have intruded and prevent a new war between us and humans, that could happen just because of an individual incident. You could have killed these men."

She looked at him shocked, and Erik replied fast, "They deserved to die, Charles. Rogue wouldn't have been the cause of that war. They were stupid and selfish."

Charles looked at him, "Thank you for preventing that, my friend. And thank you for not killing them."

Erik shrugged, "Rogue is one of us. I wouldn't stand watching her being hurt by a lower human."

She turned her anger to him as she put her hands on her hips, "Oh, sure. The great Master of Magnetism would never let a human being hurt a mutant. See? I always knew you don't agree with that agreement between us and humans. I'm even sure you had that truce with us for a hidden agenda that you will declare in the appropriate moment. You will always be the mad mad dreaming of ruling the world."

Erik frowned, trying to contain his anger as he looked at Charles, "I wonder my friend. don't you ever teach your children how to behave?"

Rogue yelled at him, "I'm not a child any more, Magneto. I'm an adult. I'm twenty."

Erik cocked his head and looked at her, "Then act like one."

She opened her mouth to insult him again, but Charles talked first, "Rogue, please. It's over. Just be careful next time."

She frowned, "Yes, sir. Excuse me."

He nodded, and she turned to leave the room giving Magneto one of her hateful gazes, before she went back to her room.

Charles sighed, then turned to Erik, who was still staring at the door after Rogue has left. Charles cleared his throat and talked calmly, "Thank you for saving her, Erik. And please, don't get mad at her words. She's angry... and confused."

Erik looked at him and nodded, "I understand. I'm not mad at her. I'm more sorry for her."

Charles cocked his brows, "What were you doing there, Erik? Was it a mere coincidence?"

Erik moved in the sofa uncomfortably, "I followed her. I've been talking to her, before she left. I made her angry. I thought she might get involved in any unfortunate event. This is why I followed her."

Charles nodded, "I'm glad you did."

Erik shrugged and asked, "Why is she always like this, Charles? She's been with you for years. You never could change her!"

Charles tangled his fingers in front of his face, "Marie is different. She sees her mutation as a curse. She hates that she can't touch or get touched. That makes her always angry."

Erik cocked his head, "Why didn't you help her control her power?"

Charles twisted his mouth, "We've always been busy, Erik. Either fighting you, or the anti-mutant groups, fighting for our rights, rebuilding the mansion. I never had enough time to start helping her."

Erik raised an eyebrow, "Maybe we should start now, then."

Charles looked at him skeptically, "We?!"

Erik nodded, "Yes. I have some ideas that might help. Most of your X-men came to my home and I could teach them some new things. Maybe it's time for Rogue to give me that honor."

Charles frowned and thought for a moment, "I think this offer will make her more angry , Erik. She still remembers what you tried to do to her years ago."

Erik sighed, "Maybe I need to fix this first."

Charles nodded, and Erik got up determined, "Would you mind if I go to talk to her?"

Charles scanned his friend for a moment, unaware how to answer him, then he shrugged, "Go ahead. I don't think things can't get any worse."

Erik gave him a nod, "Thank you. " Then left to find Rogue.

Charles followed him with worried eyes as he thought, "What's this leading to, Erik? Am I really helping to make that prophecy come true?"

He sighed, then turned back to the book he was reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Rogue was moving in her room nervously after what happened out of the mansion. She was mad at herself for letting that happen. She was angry of the Professor for what he said and how he saw what happened to her her as 'an individual incident'. And the worst thing was that Magneto was part of all of this.

When she heard the knocking on her door, she yelled, "Get in."

She was shocked when she saw Magneto getting into the room. She snapped, "What do you want?"

He closed the door, then gazed her with quiet eyes and asked calmly, "Are you okay?"

She turned her back to him and looked through her window, "Why the hell do you ask? It's none of your damned business."

He sighed and walked to sit on the edge of her bed. He watched her back for a few moments, then spoke, "I know you're angry."

She mocked, "So smart, aren't you?"

He watched her room carefully. It was just an ordinary room of... a teenager more than a grown woman. Pink color everywhere, a few Disney character miniatures scattered here and there, and a romantic novel settled on the bedside table.

He shrugged, "I like your room. It tells much about you... the real you."

She frowned, then turned to face him, "Why are you here, now? No, wait... Why did you follow me to that park?"

He looked into her brown eyes then replied, "I wanted to apologize. I knew I made you angry when we talked. I saw you leaving with the bike. You seemed vulnerable, so I decided to follow you to apologize and be there if you... get in trouble."

She chewed inside her cheeks, "You apologize too much to me, don't you think?"

He pursed his lips and nodded, "Yes, it seems I have a bad habit of hurting you. Although it was never my intention."

She met his eyes for a moment, then had a deep breath and looked away and her voice came husky, "I was scared. When they overpowered me, and pulled me down. I got panicked. I didn't know what to do."

He nodded, "I know. I was there watching you from the first moment."

She turned her eyes back to him, and he frowned, "I saw you crying. I hated myself for making you cry. Though, I didn't want to... intrude. I thought it would be better to leave you alone. When I saw those three men approaching you, I wanted to come and kick their asses, but I didn't, because I knew that would get you more mad at me. You're a big girl, you can take care of yourself."

She bit her lower lip nervously, and he bowed his head, "But I couldn't stay away anymore. When that animal straddled you and tried to..."

He paused to have a deep breath, then looked up to meet her tearful eyes, "I wanted to kill him. I didn't do it, because I thought of what Charles had thought about. We don't want to start another war. We don't want more of us to die. I don't want us to be enemies again. Although I would have done anything to protect you from such insult. So, I thought cutting that organ he used to hurt you with would be more fair. He would never try to hurt a female again."

She swallowed and looked away from him, "I think I should thank you."

He shook his head, "You don't have to. I did what I have to do."

She turned to him again and embraced herself with her arms, "No, I'm really grateful that you were there. I know I would have absorbed him once he's touched me. But just thinking about the whole thing... that was really horrible."

He nodded, "Yes, it was. I'm glad you're not hurt."

She moved to sit next to him and stared into the air in front of her, "But the Professor is mad at me."

He shook his head, "He's worried about you. You need to promise him you won't put yourself in such danger again, Rogue."

She sighed, "Logan won't like it either, when he comes back and knows about it."

Erik turned his face and saw her sad face, "You and the Wolverine are close friends."

She nodded, "Yeah, he's my best friend. He helps me much, especially when I'm not in the mood."

Erik cocked his head, "I wonder how he helps you."

She shrugged, "He talks to me. Takes me out. He does what a real friend does."

Erik rose his eyebrows and nodded, "I see. Then this is another reason for why you were angry and crying?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "Nothing of that would have happened, if he was here."

Erik stared at her for a moment, then got up, "Be more careful next time, Rogue."

She turned fast to him and yelled, "Wait."

He stopped before he reached the door, and turned to her amazed.

She asked him confused, "How did you do it?"

He frowned, "Do what?!"

She got up and walked to him, "You touched me. I couldn't absorb you. How?"

He shrugged and smiled, "I have my tricks."

He turned to leave, but she held his hand to stop him, "Don't go."

He turned to her amazed, and she stared down at their bare hands touching without the usual pull of her powers. She moved her fingers slowly over his wrinkled hand, and he took a deep breath, "If you want to know, Rogue. You would have to come to my fortress."

She looked at him lost in thoughts and whispered, "I can't."

He raised their hands and held her small hand in his as he drew small circles in her palm. She closed her hands savouring the feeling she's missed for years. He smiled and replied, "You have to make your decision, Rogue. No one should have to do it for you."

She stared at him, and he dropped her hand gently, "See you soon, Marie."

And with that, he just walked out leaving her alone tortured by her thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again. Sorry for being quite late. Only two more chapters left, so I hope I don't keep you waiting much.
> 
> Now, Rogue is considering Magneto's offer. I hope you don't get mad at her decision.

Rogue spent the whole night turning in her bed. She was angry, confused and afraid. What happened in that park scared her so much. These men almost raped her. She couldn't defend herself. Her power was useless. She didn't need to go through all of this until her power works. This wasn't fair. Even her physical training couldn't help her. Her tears fell to her pillow. Logan shouldn't have left her alone. That wouldn't happen, if he was here.

She sobbed. He's been here all the few last months for her. He didn't leave, until he was sure she's safe from Magneto. Many of them went to him and came back safe and satisfied. It was obvious they were now friends with the Brotherhood. He even asked her before he leaves. And it would be selfish if she had asked him not to go.

And Magneto, he watched her crying. He watched her weakness. He watched as she was being raped. He watched this man forcing himself into her mouth, and saved her in time.

She remembered how he was kind to her when he saved her, when he stood by her against these men. He was gentle with her and cruel to them in the same time. And that confused her. How can he be kind and cruel in the same time? Why did he follow her and saved her? Why didn't he kill these humans? Was he really a good man as the Professor said? Did he feel guilty about bothering her earlier? Was he really respecting his word with the Professor?

She sighed and turned to face the dark sky behind the glass window. Her thoughts shifted to Logan. What will he do when he knows about that? Will she even have the courage to tell him? He would get really mad at her for being that careless. Will she be able to tell him what this man did to her? Will she be able to tell him that she rode his bike behind Magneto?

She gasped and remembered that moment. When she sat behind him and clenched her hands on his back cautiously. He then pulled her hands forward to embrace him, "Hold on tightly, Rogue." And she did as he told her without a word. She would have fallen down, if she didn't. Because he drove very fast, faster than even Logan has ever done.

She swallowed hard. Logan might kill her for that. Magneto and her on his own bike? And her hugging his back so tight?! Oh, no, Logan will definitely kill her and gut Magneto. He wouldn't even give her a chance to tell him about Magneto's offer. And about... the way their hands touched.

She sat up in her bed and moved her fingers through her hair tresses. She held the white tress and stared at it as if she was seeing it for the first time. She needed to know how he's doing this. How is he touching her without getting hurt? If Logan was here, what would he think? It turned out Pyro wasn't bluffing. Magneto really can help her with controlling her power, her deadly power.

She looked at the door and remembered his words... his touch. And she closed her eyes in extreme confusion.

Can she accept his offer? Can she go with him with her own well? Last time she went with him, she was sedated and kidnapped. And he tried to kill her. But things have changed. HE has changed. He apologized for that, and even saved her earlier today... or is it yesterday now?

She lied down again trying to sleep. She can't go with Magneto. She knew what she was risking here. Logan's prophecy from their alternate universe. She's following it. Everything started between them when he was away. And Logan is away. Will she do it and let the prophecy come true?

Of course, she won't. She won't let that man deceive her. She will never trust him.

""""""""""""""""""""""

In the morning, first thing she did after she had her breakfast was going to the Professor's study. He was there talking with Storm about the next group of students that will leave to Magneto's place. They smiled at her and she cleared her throat as she asked embarrassed, "Professor, may I have a word with you?"

Charles waved to her, "Of course, Rogue. Storm and I are done here."

He looked at Ororo, who nodded, "I'll see who wants to go with them of the teachers and tell you. Have a nice day, Rogue."

Rogue smiled at her, and nodded ad she watched her leaving.

She turned to Charles when she heard him, "How can I help you, Rogue?"

She had a deep breath, and sat on the chair facing his desk, "Magneto. He can touch me."

Charles raised his eyebrows amazed, and she asked, "What? He didn't tell you?"

He shook his head, "No, Rogue. He didn't tell me."

She had a deep breath, "Well, he said he can help me... with controlling my power. He proved it when he touched my hand without being affected. I don't know how. He refused to tell me. He said, if I want to know, I will have to go to his fortress just like all the X men."

Charles listened to her carefully till she ended her words, then he said, "Well, he told me he can help you. But he never gave me details either. He told me about his offer to you yesterday, before he's left. I was expecting you to come and tell me your decision."

She untangled her hair tresses nervously and whispered, "I... I'm thinking about... taking... his offer."

Charles looked at her with blank face, "Do you think you had enough time to think about it?"

She nodded, "Yes. I would do anything to learn how to control my power."

He frowned, "Even going with Magneto?"

She looked at him confused, "You don't think he would hurt me, do you?"

Charles answered quickly, "Of course, he won't. I thought he's already proved that yesterday, Rogue."

She nodded, "Yes, this is why I didn't hesitate to agree. I don't trust him. But you insist he won't hurt me..."

She locked him in the eye, "And I trust you with my life, Professor."

He was taken by her sincere words for a moment, then leaned forward, "Marie, did you consider the potential consequences of staying that close to Erik?"

She paused for a moment, then nodded, "We're not sure if it will happen. You and Logan said so."

He shrugged, "But it might happen."

She moved back in her chair and held the armrests firmly, "I'll make sure it doesn't happen. I won't let him deceive me."

He scanned her determined face for moments, then moved back into his chair, "What about Logan? Won't you ask him first?"

She swallowed, "I need to make my own decision, Professor. Logan will never agree to it. His caring for me is much more important for him more than controlling my powers."

He nodded, "You can't blame him."

She shook her head, "Of course, I don't. And you will get him understand why I did that, won't you?"

He smiled, "No need. He called me last night, and he would be here soon."

She nodded in worry, and Charles went on, "Besides, Erik is on his way to get the new group too. So, if you would like to go with them, that will be great, because we already need a supervisor with them."

Her eyes widened, "That fast?"

He shrugged, "It's up to you, Rogue."

She looked at her gloved hands in her lap for long moments, and he respected her silence. She eventually raised her eyes to him and nodded, "I'm in."

He nodded, "Fine. Go and collect what you will need during your stay there. Erik will be here in moments."

She nodded and got up slowly, "Thank you, Professor."

""""""""""""""""""

Rogue stood with Erik and Charles in the later's study carrying her bag. Charles looked up at Erik, "Take good care of her, Erik. She's very special to us."

Erik cocked his head, "I don't eat younger mutants, Charles. I thought you know that already."

Charles smiled and looked at Rogue. She tried to smile and talked with hoarseness in her voice, "Logan, you need to talk to him. Make him understand."

He nodded, "Don't worry about him."

She nodded and turned to leave with Erik. She stepped only two steps out of the study and froze when she found Logan standing amazed in front of them.

She opened her mouth to talk, but she couldn't. He walked to her and scanned her and Erik, then growled, "What's going on here?"

She tried to stay calm, "Logan... I... "

She didn't know how to proceed, so Erik talked, "She's coming with me, with the other x men waiting outside."

He snapped at him unsheathing his claws, "I didn't talk to you."

They heard Charles behind them, "Logan, welcome home."

Rogue moved aside to allow Charles to join them in his wheelchair. Logan looked at him angrily, "Is she leaving with him, Charles? Did you allow him to take Rogue?"

Charles replied, "He's helping her to control her power, Logan."

Logan gritted his teeth, "Help her?! Did you believe that?"

He moved his eyes to Rogue, "Did YOU believe that?"

She hesitated, "Logan, he can... he can help. I saw it myself. You need to trust me... please."

He frowned, "Saw what, kid? It's all lies."

Charles sighed, "Logan, we need to talk."

Logan shook his head, "We can't let her go, Chuck. You know where this is leading us to. We can't let this happen."

Erik crocked his eyebrow, "You can't let what happen, Wolverine? Where is this leading you to?"

Logan pointed at him with his claws, "You, stay out of this, old man."

Erik waved his hand, and Logan groaned when his claws curled slowly under the effect of Erik's powers.

Rogue dropped her bag and ran to Logan panicked, while Charles yelled at Erik to stop. Erik dropped his hand and walked out nervously, "I'll be waiting outside. If you didn't come in three minutes, young lady, you wouldn't be welcomed at my home anymore."

She watched him walking away, and rested her hands on Logan's chest. She looked up at her eyes and asked concerned, "Are you okay?"

He looked at her eyes confused, "Marie, are you really doing this? You know what will happen."

She smiled, "We're not sure it's going to happen."

He shook his head, "You're walking with constant steps into his trap, kid."

Her gloved hands caressed his neck, "He saved me yesterday, Logan. You would be grateful for him, if you were here."

Fear showed in his eye, "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

She smiled, "I'm fine, my dear friend. Only because Magneto was there and saved me. Professor Charles will tell you everything. But I need to do this, Logan, please."

He watched her face and the tears collecting in her eyes, then shook his head, "I'm only worried about you, Marie."

She smiled and nodded, "I know, my dearest friend. This is why I don't want you to be mad at me for going with him."

He looked at her uncertain, and she held his shoulder, "Wish me luck, Logan."

He closed his eyes and pulled her to his chest, "Be careful, please, Marie. And call me whenever you need anything. If you ever had doubts about him, call me immediately."

She patted his back, "Of course I will, Logan. You are my best friend."

He pushed her back and nodded at her, "Good luck, kid."

She held her bag and smiled at them, "Goodbye, Logan, Professor."

She nodded and moved to leave with him,with Magneto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was supposed to be another separate story, but I found it was very close to this one and would fit perfectly. So, I had to made a few little changes and republished it here. I hope you like it.

Rogue knocked on the metal door twice, and waited till the door got opened to get inside Magneto's study. He was sitting behind his desk, wearing a crimson turtle neck pullover. He never raised his eyes from the papers he was reading. So, she cleared her throat and called him, "Magneto!"

He flipped a paper, and asked her without paying her any attention, "What can I do for you, Rogue?"

She walked to stand just in front of his desk, then had a deep breath and spoke, "I want to go out."

His hand froze on the papers, and he raised questioning eyes to her, "Excuse me?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and replied firmly, "I...want to go out."

He moved his body back to rest to his chair, and scanned her for moments. She looked determined in that position, with her white streaks surrounding her face, and brown tresses flowing freely to her shoulders and back. He could tell there was something bothering her. He asked her calmly, waving to her with his hand, "Okay, I'm listening."

She leaned to his desk and hit her hands to it, "I asked Pyro and Multiple Man to take me out. They mocked at me."

He gazed her small hands on his desk for a moment, trying to contain his annoyance, "So, you came to me for...?"

He looked at her confused, and she sighed as she dropped to the chair beside her, "It's my birthday. I wanted to do something different."

She moved her tearful eyes to him, biting her lower lip, "Especially when it's my twenty first birthday day."

He raised his eyebrows, "Aha. I see."

She frowned unable to get what he meant, so he crossed his arms, "No one wished you happy birthday even, did they?"

She twisted her lips, "No one knows."

He shook his head, "What a shame!"

She turned her upper body to him, asking annoyed, "Magneto, are you mocking you too?!"

He was amazed, "Me? Of course not, Rogue."

She pursed her lips and asked him, "So, are you letting me out? I'll go spend some fun time for myself. I don't need a company."

He cocked his head, "You know I wouldn't do that."

She pegged him, "Why? I'm not a member of your Brotherhood. I'm trying to follow your rules as long as I'm here, but I don't have to. Or maybe you don't trust me? You think I would run back to the mansion? It's already far from here, and I don't have to run away."

He shook his head as he rested his hands to his desk, "It's not about trust, Rogue. I just don't want to take any risk."

She shrugged, "What's risky in that? There's no more wars between us and humans."

He looked at his papers again, "Anything could happen. I still remember what happened to you before you agree to come here. I wouldn't take that risk. Charles will blame me for it."

She looked at him, and swallowed the lump in her throat. He kept his eyes on the papers, and she got it. He was ending that conversation. She nodded to herself and got up weakly. No need to stay here now. No more words will change his mind. She turned to leave the room, when he stopped her, "You have anything in your mind?"

She turned to look at him confused, "Excuse me?"

He raised concerned eyes to her, "You said you wanted to get out to celebrate your birthday. Do you have any particular plans?"

She shrugged and flipped her hands, "No, just getting out of here, and doing anything."

He nodded and went back to his papers, "Good. Then, go change, and meet me at the front gate after fifteen minutes."

She looked at him amazed, "What?"

He looked at her again with no patience, "You're not going out with me in those leather pants, Marie. Go, and put on a dress."

She frowned, "You're taking me out?"

He got up and put the papers together, "You have fourteen minutes, Rogue."

She smiled joyfully, and rushed out of the study to her room.

"""""""""""""""""""

She reached the front gate after fifteen minutes. Magneto was sitting behind the wheel of the black BMW. She got into the passenger seat, and he gave her a cold look, "You're late."

She smiled embarrassed, "Sorry. Finding a dress is not an easy mission here. I had to borrow it from Callisto."

He scanned her carefully. She raised her brown hair in a pony tail, leaving the white tresses out. She wore a white sundress with small grey and crimson flowers that hid most of the white color. It was knee high, and she wore a pair of white sandals that had straps reaching up to her knees. She looked beautiful, so he dropped it and nodded, "Remind me to buy you a dress, before we come back."

Her face blushed, and she nodded silently. He waved his hand, so the metal gates opened, and he drove them out of his metal fortress. They never talked during the drive, and that gave her time to give him side glances every now and then. He has changed too. He wore a charcoal grey suit, with a crimson button shirt and a matching tie. She smiled for herself, glad at her choice of the dress. Callisto had several dresses, but Rogue chose this one, because she knew he loved those colors. She wanted her dress to match his pullover. She was surprised to see him in a suit.

He noticed her smile and he asked, "What? What's so funny?"

Her cheeks blushed and she shrugged, "I didn't know you would change too."

He gave her a side gaze and replied, "If I'm doing you a favor, I want it a perfect one."

She swallowed. She didn't know if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. He's doing her a FAVOR? Does he see it this way?

She sighed and asked him in a lower voice, "Are you angry with me? You didn't have to do this. We can go back."

His fists tightened on the wheel, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like I don't want to do it."

Her eyes widened, did he say I'm sorry? Magneto, the Master of Magnetism is apologizing to her?!

He moved his hand to hold hers, "We are here now, because I wanted that, Rogue. You are one of the most talented mutants. And you're one of my family for now. I'll be glad to make your wishes come true."

She bit her lower lip and murmured, "Thank you... sir."

It was a few moments later, and he parked the car in front of one of the biggest restaurants in the city. He got down, while she hesitated for a moment. Are they really getting in this restaurant? Is this why he wanted her to change the leather pants? She looked at her dress, does it match this expensive place?

Her thoughts paused, when she felt the air draft from her right. She turned to see Magneto opening the door for her and giving her his hand. She looked at him puzzled, and he smiled, "Come on, Rogue. Try to forget your hate for me for one night."

She blushed in embarrassment, and gave him her gloved hand. She got off the car, and shivered when he put her little hand on his elbow. He smiled and walked into the restaurant. They were met by an elegant hostess. Magneto smiled at her, "Good evening. There is a reservation for Mr. Erik Lehnsherr."

The girl smiled and nodded, "A table for two. This way, Mr. Lehnsherr."

She walked them to a quiet and darker corner, wished them bon appetite and left. Erik held the chair for Rogue, and she sat down slowly. She was taken by the whole thing. No one has ever treated her this way. Not even him, or Bobby when they were lovers in Xavier's school. She never got into such an expensive place.

She looked at him nervously, when he sat down in front of her, "Don't you think we should have bought that new dress before we got here? I look so..."

He cut her off as he leaned forward, "You look beautiful, Marie. This dress is perfect. I'll ask Callisto if you can keep it. I'll give her money to buy herself another one."

She looked at him confused. He wanted to go buy her a dress tonight? And he would give Callisto money yo buy herself one?! Why does he treat her this way? Why tonight? What made her special to him, just now after a whole month in his fortress? Is it all just because it's her birthday? Is it because she's a gifted and a DANGEROUS mutant?

She couldn't help but ask, "Magneto..."

The cold steal look in his eyes froze her blood, and she paused. He gritted his teeth, "I'm calling you Marie for one night, and you call me Magneto? In such a public place? You want to have a different day, or start a chaos here?"

Her breath ragged and she swallowed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

He held her hands and she shivered, "If you can't call me Erik for one night, then stop naming me and I'll understand you're talking to me, not to some invisible friend with us."

Her vision blurred with tears, and she felt the lump forming in her throat. He started to take the white gloves off her hands, and her eyes widened in panic. She tried to pull her hands back, but his grip was so strong that she thought it might leave bruises to her wrists.

He ignored her fear and continued his action, "If you want to feel different for one night, then you have to leave those aside. You're not wearing gloves while you're having dinner with me."

Her voice came husky and shaken, "I... I might hurt someone."

He raised his eyes to her glowing ones, "I won't let any one get near to you, Marie. And you know your powers doesn't affect me."

She was panting as she watched him folding the gloves and putting them into his pocket. He rubbed the back of her hand, "Relax, Marie. Take a deep breath. You will be fine."

She stared at him in disbelief, till the waiter came to take their order. She pulled her hands fast to rest them on her lap beneath the table. Erik smiled at her and asked her what she'd like to have. They told the man their order and he left. Erik shrugged and smiled, "See? You didn't knock him out."

She sighed, "I'm not used to... you know... all of this."

He nodded, "I know, my young lady. But this is your birthday. Your TWENTY FIRST birthday. And you asked for something different."

She smiled and nodded silently. He smiled back at her and watched her face as her eyes wandered around watching the place. Her eyes were watching the place around her, but her mind was in another place. Did Magneto... Erik just call her his young lady? It's not the first time he called her this way. But, since she left the mansion with him, he's always called her Rogue. Never called her lady again... or his! Is that part of his plan to help her have a different day? He's never been so especially nice to her. He never treated her badly either. He always respected her and saw her as a good soldier. But he was never so nice to her, or any other one of the brotherhood. Of course, except Mystique. She was his second in command and more. They all knew about their past relationship. Sometimes, they even watch her flirting with him. But he never showed real interest. At least not in front of used to spend many hours together in his study, but no one had the courage to ask what they were doing in there. Rogue heard gossips about them having it in the study. But she always wondered, if Mag... Erik is fucking her in his study, why doesn't he take her to his bed? And why does he hide it? He was the leader, no one would ask him or judge him if he fucked every member of the brotherhood.

She felt the hotness of her face, and she knew she was flushing when she heard his voice, "What is so embarrassing, Marie?"

She turned her wide eyes to him. She opened her mouth, but she couldn't reply as she imagined him collecting all the brotherhood in a raw and fucking them all one after another. The arrival of the waiter with their food saved her, and she moved her hands down again unable to break her eyes from his amused ones. He thanked the man and started to eat calmly. She didn't move a muscle and he pointed at her plate, "You should eat, Marie. I doubt you would find any leftover from dinner when we get back to home."

She nodded, and started to eat silently. He watched as she closed her eyes enjoying her meal. He asked her amused, "You like the food?"

She hummed, "Hmm... It's delicious. Much better than what we eat at your home and call food."

He laughed and she looked at him amused. She couldn't remember if she's seen him laughing before. And she felt proud to be the reason of his joy. She took another bite and asked, "You come here often?"

He shook his head, "Not really. But when I feel I missed the real food, I usually come here."

She laughed and leaned forward, "You hate your food too?"

He shrugged, "Who wouldn't? It's horrible. Especially when Raven cooks."

She nodded laughing, "Yeah. She's the worst."

He smiled and took a bite of his food. She pointed to him with her fork, "But I like it when you cook. You're the best."

He smiled and cocked his head, "Thank you. I never thought you liked it."

She nodded, "Maybe because I never thanked you. Sorry for that. But I really enjoy dinner, when you cook."

She waved her hands around them smiling, "Of course not as much as I do now. You should take me with you every time you come here again."

He chuckled, "I shouldn't have told you my little secret."

She leaned at him and whispered, "It's OUR secret now."

He watched her playful face amused, then took a sip of his water. She moved back and looked around them "Can I have a glass of wine?"

His frowned, and replied annoyed, "I hate women who smell like hookers."

She looked at him amazed, and talked confused, "It's just a glass of wine."

He leaned forward, and held her hands firmly, "Alcohol makes us vulnerable, Marie. We are always in danger. We can't let it cloud our thinking. Besides I hate when women smell of alcohol and cigarettes."

She asked hesitated, afraid to make him more angry, "But Mystique drinks. Sometimes she smokes too."

He frowned confused, "We're not talking about her, now, Marie. I'm talking about you."

She looked at him unable to understand what he was saying. He was talking generally about women. Why did he excluded Mystique, and said it was about her? Why doesn't he want her to smell of alcohol or smoke?

She ate with her mind still busy with that. Until she got an idea about it. She raised angry eyes to him, "Listen, Mag... Erik. I'm not a teenager anymore. I'm twenty one. I can drink and smoke whenever I love. And the Professor won't blame you for it."

He raised an eyebrow, "I know how old you are, my young lady. Believe me, it's not about age, or Charles, or even the US laws."

She looked at him dumbly, and asked, "Then why don't you want me to...?"

He cut her off, "Because you are a beautiful creature, Marie. You shouldn't smell disgusting. You should smell as good as you look."

She held her breath and stared at him. He ignored it, and continued to eat. She thought about what he just said. Does he see her beautiful? Does he think Mystique is disgusting, because of how she smells?

She whispered, "I thought you and Mystique are..."

He cut her off again, without raising his eyes of his food, "We're not."

She continued staring at him. She would never understand this mysterious man. She's been training with him for almost a month, and still she can't understand him, although she had some of his memories in her head, from that night on the Statue of Liberty. She swallowed hard at the painful memory, and heard his voice, "Eat, Marie."

She obeyed him quietly, and they kept silent, till the waiter brought them their carbonated drinks after they've finished their food. She sipped her drink slowly, and murmured, "Ma... Erik."

He looked at her, "Yes, Marie."

She smiled at him grateful, "Thank you. For taking me out, and for bringing me here. I really enjoyed it."

He didn't reply, but moved his eyes away from her. She felt puzzled, why did he ignored her? Did she say something wrong again?

He got up and she thought they were leaving. He held her hand and pulled her up to her feet, "Would you like to dance?"

She looked at him confused, "With you?"

He frowned, "Of course, Marie. Did you think I would let any man here lay a hand on you?"

She chuckled, "Of course not. You wouldn't do it. You don't want me to knock anyone down and make a scene."

He frowned annoyed of how she interpreted his words, then pulled her with him to join the couples dancing a few meters away from them.

He pulled her closer to him, and embraced her with his strong arms. She tensed at the sudden contact, very aware of the warmth of his body. She held her breath, and he clenched his teeth, "Your hands, Marie."

She let a breath out, and moved her hand hesitated to his shoulders. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, "Shouldn't I wear my gloves?"

He shook his head, "No, you shouldn't. You're fine. Now, breath."

She just noticed how her breathing was ragged, so she closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breath. He looked at her beautiful face and the white streaks encircling it. His own mark on her. He moved a hand to it and whispered, "Happy birthday, my young lady."

She raised her eyes to his. She was four inches shorter than him, but the high heels made her only shorter with a few centimeters. She looked into his grey eyes. He called her young lady. HIS young lady. For the second time this evening. Why does he treat her differently this night? Why is he so nice to her?

She looked at her hand on his shoulder, and was grateful for him again. He really wanted to make her happy tonight. He wanted to make it a special night as she told him.

They swayed together with the slow music, her body closer to him than ever. And she enjoyed it. The warmth of his strong body made her relax. She was surprised when she found herself leaning her head to rest it to his shoulder and closing her eyes. He pulled her closer tightening his arms around her, and she could feel her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. She had a deep breath, breathing in his hypnotic perfume, and it made her dizzy. She expired, and he closed his eyes when he felt her hot breath against his neck. It's been a while since he was that close with a woman. Raven never stopped her trials to seduce him so they become a thing again. But he never felt affected by her acts. Even when he found her in his bed a few months ago, he refused to touch her and told here they were done with that... forever. But she never stopped.

But this was Rogue. The young and beautiful mutant that joined him after years of being his enemy. After years of his trial to kill her. When he had this truce with the x-men, he and Charles agreed that all their students to be freely moving between the school and his fortress. And when Rogue discovered he can touch her without being absorbed again, she agreed to come to him to find out how he did it. He told her about the magnetic shield he uses around his body. That gave her hope that she can control her deadly skin. He tried to help her, but they failed. They never could touch without that shield. A few days ago, they decided to try another approach. To make her a device she wears that allows her to generate her own shield, so she can touch anyone. And they've been working on it since then.

And now, here she is. Standing between his arms, breathing against his neck. Sending a pleasurable sensation to his nerves. He loved how her body relaxed against his. He knew she had feared him for years. Even when he had that truce with Charles, she always eyed him with panic. Only when his hand came in contact with hers and she didn't feel the usual pull of her power, she started to look at him differently. She could overcome her usual fear of him to learn how to control her power. And he respected that. And now, with them near to end their work together, he couldn't think of her, without considering the day she's leaving to go back to Charles.

This was why he took her out. He wanted that day to be special too. He wanted her to remember it, to remember the days she spent in his fortress.

He couldn't keep that thought in his chest. He moved his mouth closer to her ears and whispered, "Marie."

She felt his hot breath on her sensitive skin behind her ear, and she hummed without moving her head, or even opening her eyes. He asked her with husky voice, "When we finish this device. Will you go back to the school?"

She moved a hand behind his neck, still feeling dizzy of his smell and warm voice, "Yes. That was the plan."

He moved a hand down her back and pulled her closer, "And that plan can't change?"

She approached her face more to his neck, that her lips were brushing against his skin as she talked, "Talk to the Professor."

He smiled, "Does it mean you agree not to go back?"

She nuzzled her nose into his neck seeking a more comfortable position, "They really don't need me. But I will need to go and see them every now and then."

He nodded, "Sure. You are free to go visit them whenever you want. Just someone would give you a ride, then pick you up when you're done."

She nodded, "Good. Now, let me listen to that song."

He cocked his eyebrow and shut down. He couldn't help but listen to the song with her. He couldn't recognize the singer. He stopped listening to songs decades ago. But he liked the lyrics. He thought it was about them. He looked down at the beautiful girl... no, woman between his arms, and met her hooded eyes. She moved her lips with the song, and he felt his heart trembling. What is this young woman doing to him?

Her hand moved to his silver hair on the back of his head, and she moved her fingers through it as she mouthed the lyrics.

You gave me wings and made me fly.

You touched my hand, I could touch the sky.

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me.

You said no star was out of reach.

You stood by me, and I stood tall.

I had your love, I had it all.

I'm grateful for each day you gave me.

Maybe I don't know that much.

But I know this much is true.

I was blessed because I was loved by you.

She kept their eyes locked for a while, till she felt the pricking behind them, and she whispered, "Thank you, Erik. For everything."

He couldn't respond in another way, but pulling her face closer and resting his cheek against her. They stopped their movement and held onto each other tightly, as if they were holding onto their last breath in life.

They broke their embrace a couple of moments later, and he moved his hands to hold her face and asked with a husky voice, "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and walked back with him to their table, trying to keep her breathing steady.

He paid for their meal and gave her his arm. She put her little fingers across his elbow, and they walked together back to the car. He opened the door for her, and she sat in her seat fastening her belt. He drove to the nearest shop and bought her three dress and a perfume bottle. He insisted to choose the dresses with her, and she couldn't refuse. He would pay for them anyway.

When he was paying, she held his arm and whispered, "Erik, this is too much. You said you would buy me a dress, not three. And that perfume, it's very expensive."

He grinned at her, "Consider it a birthday gift, Marie. And they looked very beautiful on you. I can't imagine another woman can make them any better."

Her jaw dropped at his words. What was going on? Is he flirting with her? Magneto is flirting with her? Her face blushed and she thought about her friends back at the school, and the Professor. And Logan! What would they say, if she told them about that?

She was still confused, when he took the bags and walked her back to the car. She gave him a side gaze during their drive back to the fortress. Was he smiling? Is he really happy to buy her this gift? She rested her head back and felt the tension growing back to her body. She remembered when they danced together, and she felt her cheeks burning. She remembered how she felt in his grasp. How she felt in his strong arms. How her body felt against his warm figure. How she was pressed against him. How his hands moved on her back, and how his hair felt in her fingers. And she felt her heart shuddering. Is it really happening? Will she fall for him? Will they be something in the future? Or it's just her overreacting for his gentlemanly behavior?

They didn't talk the whole way back. When he stopped the car after they got through the fortress gates, no one of them moved for moments. He turned to look at her, and she unbuckled her belt and moved so that she was facing him now. They looked at each other silently, till he spoke quietly, "Happy birthday, Marie."

He's still calling her Marie, although they were alone, at the garden of his home. Shouldn't he return to call her Rogue? She smiled confused and replied, "Thank you, Erik."

She thought about his name. How much it feels different to call him Erik! It fitted him more while he was wearing this suit.

He moved his hand to her face, and touched it lightly, "Any time, my girl. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

'Did he just call me his girl?' Rogue thought, and felt his fingers moving lightly on her cheek caressing it and her ear. She leaned her face to his hand seeking more contact. His thumb moved to touch her lips, and she gasped. He stilled his thumb on her lower lip and felt her hot breaths leaving her mouth to stroke his finger. He looked into her eyes and shook his head, "You are beautiful."

He moved his thumb over her lower lip, then upper lip, then back to the lower one. She closed her lips against his finger, and pressed a soft kiss to it. He was taken by her gesture, and felt his blood rushing to his lower abdomen. He closed his eyes at the intense feeling, and whispered her name, "Marie."

She held his hand and pressed a soft kiss to his palm, followed by soft picks to each of his finger. He moved his other hand to caress her neck. He moved his fingers over her soft skin moving down to her collarbone. She closed her eyes enjoying his touch and, moaned when his fingers reached the top of her breast. She squeezed the hand she was kissing and he stopped his caress. She opened her eyes and moved her head closer to him. He followed her movement, and it was mere inches now between their faces. His gaze was locked to her red lips. She parted them and her pupils dilated in lust. She was panting and her breasts moved with her shallow breathing. He didn't need more to feel the twitching in his groin. He leaned his head to her, and she closed her eyes in expectancy. She held her breath, when she finally felt his thin lips on her raw mouth. His lips were no less warm than his body. They were hot and greedy. They pressed tightly to her lips, as he put a hand behind her neck and pulled her closer trying to deepen their kiss. He bit her lower lip and she moaned opening her mouth. He moved his experienced tongue over the bite mark to sooth it, and she opened her eyes. He was watching her with eyes darkened with lust. He whispered against her lips, "Beautiful."

She moved a hand to rest it on his chest, the other to the back of his head to caress his silver curls. He raised her as she weighed a feather, and pulled her to straddle him. She opened her eyes wide, and he pulled her mouth into a deep kiss again. He parted her lips with his tongue licking her teeth. Their eyes locked and she parted her mouth giving him the permission he needed. His tongue invaded her unused mouth exploring her, tasting her, and devouring her. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his tongue hugging hers and suckling it. He moved his hands to her bare thighs, as her dress raised when she moved to his lap. He rubbed them firmly, with his thumbs brushing the inner sensitive skin of her. He kept moving his hands up and down, and she jumped up when his thumbs stroked her womanhood accidentally. He pulled her down and closer to his body, and she gasped when she felt the hardness against her core.

He paused and looked at her. She swallowed and pushed against him. He groaned at the torturous teasing, and she closed her eyes tight. She could feel him pressing hard against her now swollen lips, despite the few layers of clothes separating them. She looked at him confused and he nodded smiling, "Yes, Marie. You're doing this to me."

She shook her head, "Erik, we... we shouldn't... we can't."

His smile faded, and he looked in front of him, avoiding her eyes, "I'm sorry, Marie. I didn't mean to force myself to you."

She put her hand on his cheek, "No, Erik. I didn't mean this. I like what you are doing to me. I like how I... affect you. It just seems wrong. We're not supposed to do this."

He moved his hands over her thighs again, "We both want this, Marie. We are adults. We can do it. There's nothing wrong with it."

She asked him confused, "But what if the Brotherhood knew? What will Mystique do? What about the Professor? And Logan?"

His hands tightened on her soft flesh, "No one should tell us what to do and what not to do, Marie. Mystique and Charles don't have that right. Nor anyone else."

She looked at him unsure. He frowned and pushed her away from his lap gently, "Good night, Rogue."

She looked at him shocked, "Erik?"

He didn't look at her, and his voice turned cold, "It's Magneto now."

Her eyes filled with tears, and she ran out of the car back to her room. He had a deep breath trying to relax himself, then got out of the car. He walked into the building slowly, unaware of the yellow eyes that watched him through the glass window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I don' own X-men, but I love this strange couple.
> 
> The lyrics are of the song "Because" of Celine Dion.
> 
> I hope you love it so far. Read and Review, please. Last chapter will be updated soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Stick with me, I'll update tomorrow. Tell me if what you think  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
